wowmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Disorder
Disorder can be defined as a lack of order and is manifested as highly destructive fel magic, a brutal and extremely addictive energy fueled by drawing life from living beings.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 17 on iBooks Because disorder is devoid of order and manifested as fel magic, fel magic essentially represents a void. Despite that fact, the liar known as Matt Burns stated that he thinks there are exceptions to "that" rule when it comes to Warcraft powers since they're all magic.Matt Burns on Twitter It seems that Matt Burns doesn't understand that his thought cannot change the fact that the void is devoid of order and is manifested highly destructive fel magic. Background Prior to the existence of the physical universe's cosmic systems, the Light, a mysterious and benevolent force in the universe,Ultimate Visual Guide swelled across all existence In the form of a boundless prismatic sea. Great torrents of living energy flitted through its mirrored depths, their movements conjuring a symphony of joy and hope. However, the ocean of Light was ever shifting and dynamic. As it expanded, some of its energies faded and dimmed, leaving behind pockets of cold nothingness. A new power coalesced and came to be from the absence of Light in these spaces. A dark and vampiric force driven to devour all energy, to twist creation inward to feed upon itself, this power was the Void. Moving against the flowing waves of Light, the Void quickly grew and spread its influence. The mounting tension between these two opposing yet inseparable energies eventually ignited a series of catastrophic explosions, rupturing the fabric of creation and birthing a new realm into existence. In that moment, the physical universe was born. The energies released by the clash of Light and Void raged across the nascent cosmos, raw matter merging and spinning into primordial worlds without number. For long epochs, this ever-expanding universe—the Great Dark Beyond—broiled in a maelstrom of fire and magic.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 40-41 on iBooks Throughout reality, the cataclysmic birth of the cosmos also flung shards of Light. These shards suffused the matter of myriad worlds with the spark of life, giving rise to creatures of wondrous and terrible diversity. Composed of the primordial matter from which the universe was born, the titans are godlike beings who were uniquely susceptible to fel magic. Their spirits-known as world-souls-formed deep within the fiery core of a small number of worlds. For ages, these nascent titans slumbered, their energies suffusing the celestial bodies they inhabited. When the titans finally awoke, they did so as living worlds. With eyes that shone like brilliant stars, they observed the fledgling cosmos and became enraptured by its mysteries. Whereas the naaru set out to safeguard life, the titans embarked on a different journey. They wandered the distant corners of the Great Dark, searching for others of their kind. This grand, far-reaching voyage would one day alter the course of creation and shape the destiny of all living things.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 43 on iBooks No one knows why or when the first titan awoke, but legends hold that his name was Aman'Thul. Though Aman'Thul was alone, he knew that others of his kind must exist. Intent on finding more titans, he explored the worlds of the Great Dark. His quest was lonely and arduous but in time, he discovered other nascent world-souls. Aman'Thul lovingly nurtured these newfound kin and roused them from slumber. Those who awakened devoted themselves to his noble search.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 45 on iBooks Ordering of the Universe Aman'Thul and his siblings later became known as the Pantheon. They were benevolent by nature, creatures aligned with stability and order. The Pantheon possessed a natural affinity to the latent magic in the universe. Fully aware of their incredible power, they bound themselves to a code of temperance toward the civilizations they encountered, even those the unruly elemental spirits.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 45-46 on iBooks The titans of the Pantheon came to realize that order was crucial to finding others of their kind. To ascertain whether a world-soul was present, they employed techniques on each world they encountered.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 46 on iBooks * First, the Pantheon would pacify the world's raging elemental populations. A world with an abundance with Spirit may give rise to native elementals who are passive and lack physicality, but a burgeoning world-soul so vast that it draws in and can consumes much of Spirit.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 69 on iBooks A world with too little Spirit may birth elementals who are highly aggressive and incredibly destructive.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 36-37 on iBooks * Then, they would reshape the world. * And lastly, the titans would seed myriad life-forms across the newly ordered world. In doing so, the Pantheon hoped to call forth the world-soul and help bring it to maturity. Most of the time, however, the worlds visited by the titans proved inert. The Pantheon vowed to maintain and protect all these worlds, even those that did not contain a slumbering spirit. To do so, they empowered primitive life-forms to uphold the integrity of their ordered worlds. The Pantheon also embedded colossal machines in the surface of the worlds that they had shaped. Through these devices, the titans could monitor their worlds-and purge them of life should their evolutionary paths succumb to disorder.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 47 on iBooks The Rise of Demons Just as in the Great Dark Beyond, existence had also arisen in the Twisting Nether. The creatures that emerged from this turbulent realm were known as demons. They had been formed as a result of the Light and Void energies that had bled together at the borders of the Twisting Nether. The demons embraced their furious passions and reveled in pushing the boundaries of their power, heedless of the consequences. Many of these abberations indulged in the highly volatile energy that pervaded the Nether and some learned to wield the all-consuming powers of fel magic. Before long, these blood thirsty demons clawed their way into the physical universe, terrorizing mortal civilizations and bringing ruin to world after world.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 52 on iBooks The Pantheon soon learned of the demonic incursions that flared at the far corners of creation. Fearing that these demons would disturb the Pantheon's quest to find and awaken other world-souls, the titans dispatched their mightiest warrior, the noble Sargeras. Without hesitation, the great-hearted titan set out and pledged he would not rest until he cleansed the universe of all demonic influence.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 53-54 on iBooks References Category:Cosmic Forces Category:Magic Category:Lore